


Lucky Numbers

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Anniversaries [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Garrett Gets Hurt, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pansexual Garrett Laughlin, Worried Cal Price
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Garrett and Cal’s one year anniversary is tomorrow. Garrett just needs to get through a semifinal soccer game before having an entire weekend of just the two of them. But when he notices the other soccer team looking at him strangely, Garrett thinks that might be harder than he’d originally expected.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Garrett Laughlin, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Garrett Laughlin/Cal Price, simon spier & cal price
Series: Anniversaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Lucky Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I have no idea where the inspiration for this came from, other than how sad I am to see that there’s not a lot of Garrett and Cal content! I love these two together but they tend to be a background relationship in Simon and Bram fics. 
> 
> Hopefully I can write more for these two, both on their own and background of other fics :) let me know what you think!

Garrett could not be more excited. It was Friday night and his soccer team was playing in the semifinals tonight. It was also a day before he and Cal’s one year anniversary, which fell on a weekend. How lucky was that?

He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he got changed and made his way onto the soccer pitch. His smile grew impossibly wider as he saw Cal waiting for him on the sidelines, next to Simon. 

Cal was wearing Garrett’s jersey and it made his heart do all kinds of funny things. He made his way over to Cal, distantly aware that Bram was also heading over towards Simon. Not that Garrett could focus on much with how amazing Cal looked right now.

“You look so hot wearing that” Garrett told him. He hooked a finger in the collar of the jersey and pulled Cal in close, until their faces were inches apart. 

“Maybe later you could be wearing only this jersey?” Garrett whispered before leaning in for a kiss. He felt Cal shiver at his words. Or his touch. Garrett wasn’t sure. All he knew was that with the feeling of Cal against him, the rest of the world seemed to disappear. 

All he could think and feel was the steady beating of Cal heart under the hand Garrett had on his chest. The softness of Cal’s hair his other hand was tangled in. The amazing taste of Cal’s lips against his. 

Garrett was pulled out of the beautiful world that was Cal by the sharp, high pitched screech of the coaches whistle. 

“Laughlin, Greenfeld, Eisner! The anthem is about to start! I want you on the pitch now! Just because the three of you managed to get dates doesn’t mean the rest of us want to watch and wait” coach yelled. Garrett sighed, but did as he was told. 

He lined up next to Bram and Nick with the rest of the team, across the field from their opponents. Some school from South Carolina or something. 

Most of them were staring at Garrett, he noticed, as the anthem began to play. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had been late, or because he’d just been making out with Cal. Maybe they were homophobic? 

Or maybe they were just looking at the captain of the team they were about to play, Garrett tried to reassure himself. Not everything had to be about the fact that he was dating a guy, he tried to reassure himself. 

But after the anthem, while everyone was taking their places on the pitch, he saw a few members of the other team sneering at Bram too. 

Ok, so maybe it was about the gay thing. Or, the not straight thing, in Garrett’s case. Not that they could tell he liked girls too, from the fact that he’d just been making out with his boyfriend. 

The whistle blew to start the game, and Garrett zeroed in his focus on the plays in front of him. It went back and forth for a bit, until Garrett got the ball and started making his way up the pitch. 

There was only one defender that was anywhere near him, and he was matching Garrett stride for stride. Garrett was getting ready to shoot, when he saw the defender’s arm coming up. 

“Fucking fag” he heard the guy say. Garrett felt a sharp, painful sting on the side of his head before everything went dark. 

Cal watched in horror as the kid from the other team brought his elbow up to the side of Garrett’s head with a sickening crack. Garrett went down and didn’t get up. 

The whistle was blown and Garrett was immediately crowded by the coach, the officials, the school nurse, and most of the soccer team. 

He could see Nick and Bram talking to the other official, and the crowd was so quiet Cal could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying. 

“The guy was targeting Garrett” he heard Bram say. 

“.....called him a f-“ Cal didn’t need to hear the rest of Nick’s sentence to know what has been said. God, Cal knew they weren’t exactly in the most accepting place in the world, but they had been out for a year now. Cal had never heard anyone say that to them before. 

Cal was shaking with panic. So badly it startled him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Simon. 

“Lets go down and see if he’s ok” Simon told him. Cal nodded, not trusting his own voice right now. 

He followed Simon as they weaved their way through the people in the stands and made their way on to the pitch. As they got closer to Garrett, one of the officials finally noticed them, and stopped them. 

“No one on the pitch” he said, crossing his arms and standing in their way. Simon started to protest, and Cal could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. 

“Let them through. That’s Laughlin’s boyfriend” Cal heard from behind the official. It was the coach, who was waving them over. Making a path for them the rest of the way. 

Garrett’s team parted just enough for them to get through, and Cal broke down and cried when he saw that Garrett was awake. He was sitting down, talking to the nurse, holding a bag of ice to his head. 

Cal ran the remaining few feet to Garrett and drop down on his knees next to him. He pulled Garrett against tightly, dragging him up for a hug.

He could hear the nurse tutting at them but Cal didn’t care. He needed to make sure Garrett was ok. Cal needed him to be okay. 

“Fuck Garrett I was so worried. I’m still worried. I love you and I don’t want to lose you. Please be okay. Please be okay” Cal sobbed. He kept repeating the last part over and over until he felt Garrett moving against him. Wrapping his arms around Cal’s waist. He felt Garrett lean forward and place a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Cal, I’m fine. The nurse says I don’t even have a concussion. She said I was lucky. 

It didn’t feel that way until I had you here in my arms. Fuck, Cal. I love you so much. I promise you won’t lose me” Garrett told him. Cal just squeezed him tighter. He never wanted to let go. 

“Was that their first time saying the L word?” He heard Nick whisper somewhere behind him. Cal would laugh if he wasn’t slightly embarrassed by the fact that it was. They had been together for almost a full year and had never actually said it. 

“Shut up Nick, they’re having a moment” Bram whispered. Now Cal did laugh. Because they were having a moment. In front of the entire soccer team and everyone that had come to watch the game. 

God, Cal could not wait to get Garrett back to his house so they could celebrate their anniversary properly. Especially since Garrett apparently didn’t have a concussion. Cal had all sorts of plans for the weekend. Because his parents were out of town, so he was making a weekend out of it. 

The rest of the game went by far too slowly for his liking, despite spending it on the bench next to Garrett. By the time they were leaving, sneaking away from the victory celebrations, Garrett seemed okay. He even had a devious look in his eyes that promised Cal a very busy anniversary weekend. Cal couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about soccer and I really don’t know anything about head wound trauma, so there may be huge inaccuracies when it comes to both of those! Sorry! Let me know what you think!


End file.
